Bakugan Alphabet Adventures Collection
by Princess Senshi
Summary: This is my entry for Number One Pearl Shipper's Bakugan Alphabet contest! This fic features favorite pairings and crack pairings! Read about things you know will never happen or be explained in the show! Rated T just in case.
1. Unmatched Anger

**A/N: **This is my entry for One Crystal Rose's/Pearl Shipper's Bakugan Alphabet!! This fic will feature favorite parings (Shun x Alice, Dan x Runo) and crack pairings (Masquerade x Alice, Masquerade x Runo)!!!! And New Vestroia charcters!!! Just thought I'd warn you!! This chapter is about Dan/Runo!! Or to be more specific: Dan's stupidity and Runo's temper!!! I do not own Bakugan by the way!

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Anger:**

"What exactly are we looking for, Dan?" Ace asked, irritated.

"Something embarrassing!! Just keep looking!!" Dan ordered. They were searching for something to blackmail Runo with in her room. Runo was in the mall with the other girls, and this might be the only chance Dan had to get payback for that little prank Runo pulled on him a few days ago on their date.

"You two are idiots. Out of all the girls, Runo's the one you don't want to mess with. And I thought Runo was your girlfriend," Masquerade warned them from the doorway.

"No, I think Mira would be the one you don't want to mess with…" Ace argued.

"Besides, no asked you Masquerade!! We got rid of Shun and we don't need you breathing down on our necks!!" Dan yelled. "If you don't want to see Runo angry, you'll help us look for something to blackmail her with before she gets back and we get busted!!"

"I just wanted to see if you were smart enough to stop evoking Runo's anger." The spiky-haired blonde muttered something like, "Imbeciles," then left the two to search Runo's room.

After a few moments, Dan wondered, "Do you think that guy has a diary or something?"

"Probably not. Even if he did, you don't even know where he lives," Ace replied.

"Yes I do!! It's like a mansion in the middles of a forest!!" Dan answered.

"Do you know which forest? Which city? Country, even?" Ace challenged.

"Uh… No sweat. I'm sure one of his fan girls knows where he lives."

Ace sighed but let the subject drop. "This would be so much easier if we knew exactly what we're looking for," he muttered.

After a few more minutes of searching, Dan shouted "AHA!!"

"What is it?"

"It's her diary. I found it taped under her desk," Dan explained.

"She's good…" Ace stated, amazed.

"But not good enough," Dan added. They started to flip through the pages, looking for something humiliating and at the same time watching out for Runo… since Masquerade wouldn't…

"How about this one!?" Ace suggested.

_Day 23:_

_Dan's such an idiot!! He knows Masquerade is faster and stronger than him, but he just had to pick a fight. Something about trying to grab his mask off… He's such an idiot!! As usual, Shun broke up the two and Alice tended to Masquerade's minor cuts and bruises. That was funny, Shun was all glaring daggers at Masquerade and Masquerade was rubbing it in his face. Anyway… I had to tend to Dan. So I decided to have fun, I poked his bruises. That was funny…_

_P.S__. Maybe I should get one of those guides called "What to do when your boyfriend's a dummy…"_

"I'm not an idiot!!" Dan shouted. "Find another page!!"

Ace was snickering and agreeing with Runo, but turned to a better page anyway.

_Day 59:_

_I can sense major tension between Shun and Masquerade. I swear, one of these days I'll find those two clawing at each other. Still funny though… Ace is a lot like Dan. I mean, he won't admit he likes Mira but it's so obvious!! Guess we'll have to force those two to admit their feelings to each other. That would be so sweet…_

"I do not like Mira!!!" Ace ranted. "Why would I like that bossy, red-headed… girl!!!"

Dan had to agree with Runo on this one. He turned to another page while Ace ranted on and on, blushing.

After a while, Ace settled down and read with Dan. They were so into reading Runo's diary, that they even forgot about the whole reason they were risking getting their heads ripped off.

"Who knew Runo was such a girl…" Dan said, amazed.

"I know huh. She's so tomboy…" Ace agreed.

After a few minutes, Marucho passed by and peeked into the room to see Dan and Ace practically talking like girls gossiping. He called Baron over, and it was so bad, that Baron considered abandoning Master Dan and having either Master Masquerade, or Master Shun train him in the ways of Bakugan.

_15 minutes later…_

"WHAT. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU'RE. DOING!?" a furious voice shouted.

The brunette and greenette looked up to see a fuming Runo. You could practically imagine her with smoke coming out of her ears and nostrils, and crimson eyes. And a butcher's knife too…

"Uh-oh," was Dan's lame reply.

"And now, the fun starts…" Masquerade mumbled from behind Runo. He was watching amusedly with the girls: Alice, Julie, and Mira.

Dan took quick and desperate action and threw pillows at Runo, then made a run for it. Ace was considering jumping down the window just to get out of Runo's wrath. But decided to throw the diary itself and ran after Dan.

Runo bolted after the two, probably wishing she really did have a butcher's knife. Marucho and Baron were in the living room watching some sort of movie, when Dan and Ace came tumbling down the stairs shouting "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!"

The blonde and purple/pinked-haired boy was confused but they had a hunch. And it was confirmed by Hurricane Runo chasing after the two.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**A/N: **This sure was fun to write!! I know this would fit for Diary, but I thought of Runo and no one can match Runo when it comes to anger!! Oh, and a little note: if there's like a Masquerade/Alice chapter, and then a Shun/Alice chapter, just pretend the opposing pairing doesn't exist. Hope you know what I'm talking about… Please review!!!


	2. Beautiful

**A/N: **I'd have to say, I like last chapter. I can actually imagine it happening… Runo with a butcher knife… Heheheheh… My cousin read while I was getting ice cream from our freezer and the next thing I knew, he was rolling on the floor laughing. IK swear it wasn't _that _funny… Anyway, this chapter would be about romance this time. I'll try to add some humor in there, but I'm not making promises. If you read my other Bakugan fic, you'd know what I'm talking about here. So yeah… There's probably going to be an Alice/Shun chapter, so just pretend this one doesn't exist when you read it and vice versa. **WARNING: Very mushy!!! Nothing inappropriate of course!! Just plain kissing like in my other fic!! Masquerade/Alice chapter!! **I do not own Bakugan…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Beautiful:**

A masked boy with spiky, blond hair and a red-headed girl were sitting on the same willow tree in the park, it had became their favorite spot. They left Hydranoid with the other Bakugan, knowing he'd only tease the couple if they brought the Darkus Bakugan along. Although, Hydranoid didn't exactly know he was left behind...

"I can't believe you found a place like this in your free time. It's so beautiful… Day or night," the girl told him.

"Yeah, well I wanted some place you'd like that's at least half as beautiful as you are," the boy teased, making her blush.

He chuckled. "It's so easy to make you blush, you know that?"

"So you've told me," she replied. "Seriously though, will you ever take off your mask?"

"For you, maybe…"

"Just maybe? Come on take it off!!" the girl whined.

"No. I have my reasons," the blonde said dismissively.

"One day, I'll catch you off guard…" she muttered and a plan began to form in her mind.

"I'm sure you will," he said absentmindedly and lied down.

"Sleepy?" she asked him sweetly, phase one of her plan.

"Yeah. I honestly don't know how you maintain your sanity with your friends," he answered.

"You have to admit, it's fun to watch."

"I guess so…"

She sighed contentedly and lied down beside Masquerade, making sure to nuzzle into him. This was perfect; Masquerade was tired, her plan will work!! She just hoped he won't get _too _mad… It was very unlike her, but she was willing to do anything to see how he looks!!

"Masquerade, what do you like about me?" she asked, trying to distract him.

"Too many for me to list them all. But I'll tell you my favorites anyway: you're nice, sweet, and as I've said before, you're beautiful," he explained, yawning at the end.

Alice giggled and pressed herself closer to him. "Really?" she asked him, making sure her breath tickled his neck.

"Uh-huh."

Phase one complete. Commencing phase two…She leaned over him and kissed him passionately, tangling her fingers in his hair. Masquerade was surprised, but returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

Phase two complete. Commencing phase three…Sneakily, Alice moved one hand down to the side of his face and with the other she made sure that his arms stayed locked around her waist. Luckily, he didn't mind.

Everything was going according to plan! Commencing fourth and final phase!!She broke the kiss and moved both of her hands to the side of his mask and pulled it off carefully. Masquerade was tired, but he didn't even try to stop her.

She finally pulled off his blue-tinted mask off to find beautiful, sparkling blue eyes staring back at her. If she thought he was hot before, she was wrong!! And she didn't mind being wrong!! Masquerade's eyes showed so much emotion, and to her relief they didn't show anger. First, they showed confusion, only to be replaced by amusement.

He sat up and Alice was speechless, just holding his mask and staring at the unmasked Masquerade. She couldn't find words to describe even a microscopic bit of his handsomeness.

He just stared at her with one eyebrow raised and then chuckled at her awestruck expression. He took his mask from her hands and put it back on, shifting it a little so that it sat comfortably on his face.

He kissed Alice lightly and whispered, "That will be our little secret." Masquerade then jumped down to the ground and gestured for the red-head to follow him. Miraculously, her body still moved even though her mind was in a daze.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**A/N: **Well, that was fun!!! It's too bad I can't see Masquerade without his mask clearly in my head. T.T Please review!!!


	3. Cute Crush

**A/N: **This is a **Marucho/OC** story. It's just everyone else is all paired off and Marucho's all alone!! And you can't pair him off with anyone because he's the youngest!! So I'm creating an OC just for him. Plus, Marucho's cute… In a kid-brotherly way of course… I'm sorry to Shun/Alice fans, but I will be sticking to Masquerade/Alice. But since I want to try to make everyone happy, Shun will have a crush on Alice and he will be her closest male friend. There's still a chance for me to write a Shun/Alice chapter though… I still don't own Bakugan by the way…

**O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O**

**Crush:**

A little, blonde-haired boy stood behind a tree. He was watching a girl sitting on a bench. She was about the same age as he is, she had black hair and green eyes. If only she was aware of her admirer's presence, maybe he had a chance…

"Hey, she's cute," a voice from behind him said.

He jumped and looked behind him to see that the voice had come from another blonde. Only this one had spiky hair and something that quickly distinguished him from the others: a mask. The voice had come from none other than Masquerade.

"Don't sneak up one me like that!!" the smaller blonde scolded him.

"Just thought it'd be fun. So who's that girl you're watching, Marucho?" the masked boy asked.

He immediately blushed and stammered, "Oh, h-her. I-I don't know who she is. T-this is the f-first time I saw her."

"And you have a crush on her," Masquerade added.

"N-no."

"Why are you blushing then?" Masquerade challenged.

"Am not!!" Marucho argued.

"Are so!!" the older blonde replied. You would have mistaken the two for brothers if you didn't know them well and knew that they had _very _different personalities.

"Don't you want advice from the guy whose girlfriend is the prettiest girl in town?"

"Oh, knock it off, Masquerade!!" a red-headed girl ordered him as she walked towards the two.

"Hi, Alice," Marucho greeted her.

"What are you two arguing about?" she questioned.

"Marucho has a crush on that girl over there," Masquerade explained, pointing to the said girl and continued, "but he won't admit it."

"I don't even know her name!!" Marucho shouted.

"Go introduce yourself then. She looks nice, Marucho," Alice encouraged the boy.

"Nah. She doesn't even know I exist," he replied sadly.

"Wimp," Masquerade muttered. He got elbowed by Alice just underneath his breast plate.

"That's why you should go introduce yourself to her," Alice urged him on and pushed him in the direction of the girl.

He walked hesitantly toward her while Alice watched intently and Masquerade watched for entertainment. "This should be good…"

"H-hi," he began.

"Hello," the girl replied politely. "What's your name?"

"Marucho."

"That's such a cute name!! I'm Serena. Nice to meet you," she greeted him and patted the empty spot next to her.

He took this as a sign that he should sit down next to her and he did. There was a moment of awkward silence and Marucho broke it by asking, "What are you doing?"

"Just drawing," Serena answered.

He looked at her notebook and saw a realistic sketch of a cute bunny. "You're really good."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Do you take art classes?" he asked, curious.

"I do. But my mom taught me most of what I know," the girl explained.

"Wow," was all he could say. Pretty soon, they were talking about hobbies and all that kind of stuff.

_Back at the tree from before…_

"He's actually doing well," Masquerade stated, not believing it.

"Of course he is," was Alice's only reply.

"Who knew the kid had it in him…" he mumbled and leaned back on the tree.

_Back to the bench…_

"Oh, I have to go, it's 3 pm," Serena suddenly said and sat up.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you around," Marucho stammered disappointed.

Serena giggled and ripped a page from her notebook. "Here," she said, handing him the picture of the bunny. "You can keep it."

"Really? Thanks!!" he replied.

She giggled again and then quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you around, Marucho!!" she shouted, waving goodbye and running to the park entrance.

"See, I told you she was nice," Alice said. She was now standing right beside him.

"Uh-huh," was Marucho's only response and he lifted a hand to his cheek.

**O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O**

**A/N: **I'm sorry that the story makes Marucho seem so much younger!! It's just that he seems like 12 years old when he's actually 14 years old!! I think… Hope you liked it! Please review!! *puppy-dog eyes*


	4. Danger Ahead! Beware!

**A/N:** Since I already used the diary thing with Runo in "Anger," I will be doing "Danger." This is freaking hard!!!! Oh, this can't be good… But you have to admit, a combination of boys, Runo's diary, and Runo herself is a good combo for "Anger." I mean, seriously, I can't think of anyone else in Bakugan that can match Runo when it comes to anger. And I should probably stop babbling and start typing up my story… **Ace/Mira chapter!!! **I do not own Bakugan, only the plot and OCs.

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

**Danger:**

"That's it. What are you two planning?" Shun asked, exasperated.

"Oh, nothing. Me and Dan are just planning a little something for Ace and Mira," Runo explained mischievously.

"This can't be good…"Shun muttered and left the two to plan in the living room.

"How exactly _are _we going to make Ace and Mira confess their feelings to each other?" Dan questioned her girlfriend.

"I already have a plan for Ace. You take care of Mira!!" Runo shouted and ran off to find the said girl.

"Wait, Runo!!!!!!" Dan called after her, not that it did anything. _How am _I _going to make Mira confess??? Maybe I should ask one of the other girls for help…Nah, I don't need help!!_

Dan climbed up the stairs to Mira's room and knocked on her door. "Hey, Mira!! Want some ice cream!? My treat!!!!" he shouted.

The door opened and an orange-haired girl came out asking, "What's the occasion?"

"I just happened to have a ton of allowance," Dan replied.

"Okay, let's go!!" Mira pulled him down stairs and out the door to the mall.

_15 minutes later…_

"So… You like chocolate?" Dan asked, clueless as to how he was going to make Mira spill the beans to Ace.

"Yeah, can't resist anything chocolate," she answered.

"Chocolate's the all time best!!!" Dan agreed, raising his arms high up in the air, making Mira sweat drop. _Where the heck is Runo!?_

"Hi, Dan!!!" a female voice said. Both Mira and Dan turned and saw Runo with Ace. What they didn't know, is that they were making both the red-head and the greenette jealous seeing the other with another person other than themselves.

"Hey," both Mira and Ace greeted absently. _This isn't starting well…_

"What are you guys doing here?" Runo asked nervously.

"I just bought Mira some chocolate ice cream. You?"

"Showing Ace around the mall."

"Hey, Dan. How about we go to the food court?" Runo suggested. "How's that sound?"

"Sure," Mira and Ace replied.

Dan walked beside Runo and whispered, "What's the plan?"

"Follow my lead," she ordered. Runo purposely led Dan through crowded areas, trying to lose the other two. After a while, their mission was a success.

"Well, we lost them. What now?" Dan asked.

"We find them and spy on them!!!" Runo said determinedly. Dan just stared at her like she was crazy. They'd spent all this time trying to lose the two and they have to find them anyways!!!

_Back to Mira and Ace…_

"God knows where those two went," Ace muttered.

"Well, I think that we should stay in one spot. They'll come back for us," Mira told him and sat on a bench.

"And what if they don't? You know how those two are!!" Ace questioned her.

"Sit down and wait! They'll come back!!!" Mira ordered and glared at him, which did the trick.

After a few minutes of just sitting around, waiting to be found, Ace sat closer to Mira and asked, "So… You like chocolate?"

"Yeah, my favorite."

God knows what got into Ace because once she turned to face him, his lips made contact with her. He pulled away with a big grin on his face remembering what happened a few days ago.

----Flashback----

"_I bet you can't kiss a girl to save your life!!!" Dan joked._

"_Don't talk about yourself like that, Dan," Ace insulted him._

"_Why you!! If you're so sure of yourself, I dare you to kiss the girl you like in under a week!!" Dan shouted at the Vestal._

"_You're on!!" Ace shouted back and shook hands._

----End Flashback----

_That ought to show Dan!!!_ He thought. Mira was just staring at him, confusion and shock in her blue, cat-like eyes. Soon it was replaced by seething anger, and Ace's smile slowly disappeared, realizing the danger he was in.

"Ace!!!" she yelled and chased after the fleeing greenette.

"I'm sorry, Mira!! I didn't mean it!!!" he shouted back.

"It sure didn't look that way!!!" Mira responded, throwing whatever she could get her hands on at him. The fury was clear on her face, but inside, she secretly liked it. She was even considering kissing Ace again... Once she knocked him out with something...

_Back to Dan and Runo..._

"Wow. I guess those two really are like us in a way...." Dan stated and Runo nodded, watching the other two run around the mall.

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

**A/N: **Hope you liked it!!! Please review!!


	5. A Minute feels like an Eternity

**A/N: **This is so hard it's making me nuts!!! But it sure is fun!!! Maybe I should take on more challenges… Anyways, I had a hard time deciding between "Everything" and "Eternity"… because I had no idea what to write for either of the themes… Then an idea hit me, granted it's not very good but it's good enough!!! Now I really should stop rambling and get on with it. This is a subtle **Masquerade/Alice **chapter!!! I do not own Bakugan, if I did, who knows what kind of horrors will happen…

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

**Eternity:**

True friends will always be with you no matter what. They'll always be there for you, no matter what you do. They'll always want the best things for you…

Friends will go along with what you say, but true friends will object when they think it's not right. True friends know everything about you, and can write a very embarrassing autobiography about you. They'll accept you for who you are and forgive you when you've done something wrong. True friends may know everything good and bad about you, but they'll never leave you behind. You can tell your friends to leave and they will, but true friends will stick with you to the very end.

When you're feeling bad, friends will give you time alone, but true friends will annoy you to hell to make you tell them what's wrong. A true friend will be there with you when you need them, when he/she would rather be somewhere else. True friends will never leave you alone, even when you look ready to kill them.

It's hard to stand up to your enemies, but even harder to stand up to your friends. Best friends, are your worst enemies. They're all just enemies that don't have the guts to hurt you…

True friends will never leave you behind. They'll always be by your side, not in front or behind. And last of all, true friends are for eternity… At least, that's what Alice told me.

"Wow, that's deep, Master Masquerade!!" Baron exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, so deep I can't understand it!!" Dan admitted sheepishly.

True friends are for eternity. How many times did you have to tolerate your friends' insanity and stupidity to make it last an eternity? Because Masquerade didn't think he could last another minute…

However, he would pretend not to mind for Alice. Yeah, just pretend. Annoying people is a way of showing friendship, right? If it means staying with Alice for eternity, he'd do it for her. Not only will Alice be happy, but Masquerade was going to have fun...

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short, but that's all I could think of. All of this is just a mix of different friendship quotes I dug up in the back of my mind… Some of them I might have made on my own or remembered sub-consciously… Hope you liked it!! Please review!!!


	6. Funny Fight

**A/N: **Greetings to whoever is reading thy story!! Please forgive thy speech, but I can not help it. Oh, forget that!! I can't even write the author's note with Old English!! Shoot. It would be so cool if I could though. People would be staring at me like I was crazy and I could pretend I time traveled and came from the 19th century!! I'm probably wrong about the 19th century thing but, eh. Again, **Alice/**Masquerade chapter. It's just easier for me, okay!?Anyways, I do not own Bakugan, just OCs and plots.

**:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(**

**Fight:**

This was just pathetic. It wouldn't have mattered if he was up against something that was actually alive and moving, but he was losing the fight to a couple hundred pieces of paper.

"Alice, I order you to drop that thing this instant!!" Masquerade shouted.

"Masquerade, it's done nothing to you! It _can't _do anything to you," she simply replied and continued reading her book.

That's right; Masquerade is losing Alice's affection because of a book. Well, that's what he thought… The blonde didn't know what was so good about the book; he had tried reading it and despised it while his girlfriend liked it. No, she _loved _it. He figured it must be something only girls can feel. Alice loved this book so much that she won't let anyone borrow it, afraid that it might get damaged. Alice loved the book because of what it was about, but to Masquerade, he was probably thinking that she loved the book like it was an actual person.

"Alice, drop that book this instant!! It's brainwashing you! You're ignoring everything else just so you would have time to read it. In fact, you even skip meals just so you could read it. You don't even come out anymore, just staying indoors reading that book. It can't be good for you," he told her then whispered sadly, "You won't even come out with me anymore…"

At the mention of this, Alice looked up from the book and watched Masquerade lie down on her bed, dejected. She felt compassion for the masked boy, she _had _been ignoring everything else. Including the boy with the spiky, blonde hair she fell head over heels for. The boy who would not only risk, but maybe even give his life to make sure she would be safe and happy.

She placed the book on her desk and walked over to Masquerade. He felt the bed sink beside him and turned his head away, looking at the wall.

"Masky, I'll be fine. Trust me, this book isn't brainwashing me or doing anything bad to me, really," she explained but the blonde remained silent. "I know that I've been too obsessed with this book lately, but it's really good. Well to me it is… But I promise that I won't spend that much time reading it ever again."

He just nodded but still refused to look at her. She was puzzled, she was sure that Masquerade was worried about her well being. But how come he refused to look at her? Was he not assured of her promise? Or… "Is there something more to this, Masquerade?"

He didn't say anything which confirmed her suspicion. But what more is there? Then it struck her, she would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that this was serious. "Silly boy! Don't worry, I don't care for the book more than I care for you!!" she assured him, which made him turn his head a little towards her.

"Prove it," he challenged.

Alice placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head so her lips would meet his in a soft, but reassuring kiss. She pulled away and found him smiling at her. "I promise I won't spend too much time reading the book. But it's just so good!!!" she pleaded.

He chuckled, "If it makes you happy then go."

"Thank you, Masky!!!" she exclaimed and hugged him. Then returned to reading the book. The book may have won the fight, but at least Masquerade knew that _he_ might not have won, but he sure didn't lose Alice's love.

**:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(**

**A/N: **I didn't name the book because I don't know what book it is. That and people might throw bricks at me… Hope you liked it!!


	7. Girl Power

**A/N: **Sorry it took me longer than usual to update! But I had Art Class and I was running late. So sorry!! This chapter will be about **Mira/Ace** being like **Runo/Dan**… What!? They are!! There might be some mild humor, no promises though. I do not own Bakugan for 35th time.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Girl:**

This was the second time this has happened to Dan. The first when he and Runo had their first date, just after defeating Naga. Only now, the effect was doubled… It was a double date with Ace and Mira. Runo wore a blue, frilly dress that reached just above her knees and her hair was down. Yup, almost like their first date.

The green-haired boy though, wasn't being very subtle about amazement. He was about ten times more amazed than Dan was today, and it was his first date with Mira. He was practically gaping at the two girls in front of them, his eyes looking like they were about to bulge out of their sockets. Mira had little, white hair clips on both sides of her spiky, orange hair. She wore a short-sleeved, white shirt with a brown frilly skirt.

When the girls came toward them Runo noticed their expressions and giggled. Mira put two fingers under Ace's chin and closed his mouth. "A fly might come in," she teased and the other couple laughed. Usually, Ace would've fired a comeback but he just smiled at the girl in front of him. Never had Ace, or anyone, seen Mira in anything but her uniform used in New Vestroia. So this probably would come as a shock to all the Brawlers.

"Guys, I know we look gorgeous, but stop gaping at us like a fish," Runo scolded the two boys.

Dan just continued to smile when Runo took his hand, but Ace on the other hand blushed madly when Mira took his arm and followed Dan and Runo.

The rest of the day continued like this, Dan and Runo laughing at Ace who had to get pulled by Mira just so he could move. That, and Ace was clumsy around this new, girly Mira.

"Ace, snap out of it!!" Mira shouted at his date, who was once again, gaping at her.

He came back to reality at the sound of Mira's voice. Well, maybe he didn't come back completely… He tried to act cool around her but failed miserably every time. They were eating at the food court, and when he picked up his drink to take a sip, the straw accidentally went in his nostril. Causing Dan to almost choke on his burger, Runo to _try _to hide her laughter, and Mira to wonder if her boyfriend was actually losing it.

After that, Ace tripped on his own shoes and was sent crashing into the fountain. When Mira held her hand out to help him out of the fountain, he ended up pulling her into the fountain.

Everyone couldn't believe that a girl had this much influence on him…

_------End of the day-----_

Dan and Runo had left the other couple for privacy, or so the latter couple thought. They were actually hiding behind a mail box, watching what kind of disaster would happen next.

"Mira, I'm so sorry this day was a disaster," Ace apologized and looked down.

"Oh, Ace. It might have been far from perfect, but at least I can say it was never boring," Mira replied, very happy.

"That makes me feel so much better…" Ace muttered.

Mira giggled and lifted his chin up so his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. When they pulled away, both were blushing madly.

Ace still couldn't believe that a girl had this much influence over him…

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Please, please, please, review!!!!!


	8. A Helping Hand Would be Nice!

**A/N: **Hello to whoever is reading this!! This chapter is about Baron, and his fanboy-ness. Heheheheheh… I'm worse than evil, I'm the author. No, that's not an original quote from moi. I wish it was though… Ooh! I just thought of one about love!! Going to have to finish this chapter to post it on the "Love" Chapter… Subtle **Dan/Runo** and **Masquerade/Alice** or **Alice/Shun. **I do not own Bakugan, I don't think I ever will.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Help:**

Baron sat in his room admiring the posters on his wall. They were all posters of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, he was a _huge _fan. He knew everything about them!!! The purple-haired boy would spend his free time trying to find out more about them from the Internet, Master Dan, Master Shun, or Master Marucho.

"Come here, Baron," Ace told him and he followed. "Do you know where Mira hides her diary?"

"I do, but I won't tell you," he replied.

"Come on!! I need to black mail Mira!!" he pleaded.

"Master Dan _tried_ that with Runo, remember? Didn't go so well," Baron reminded him, smug.

"Hey!! It was because Masquerade didn't keep watch for us, okay!?" Dan argued.

"Right… Besides, you said so yourself, you do _not_ want to mess with Mira."

"Fine. Can I borrow your poster of Runo then?" Ace asked.

"What poster of Runo!?" Dan suddenly shouted, startling poor Marucho while Shun just stood calmly in the corner.

"Didn't you know, Dan? Baron has a poster of Runo, it's life size!!" Ace explained, with a glint of mischief in his eyes… "He has a thing for her."

Dan stomped his way over to Baron who now stood cringing in a corner of the room. He picked the poor Vestal up by the collar and glared at him. Shun walked over, calm as ever, and tried to make Dan let go of the purple-haired boy. "Dan, he knows that Runo is your girlfriend. Let go."

"Oh, did I mention he has a life-size poster of Alice too? Yeah, he adores her more than Runo!!" Ace yelled at them.

Shun looked at the green-haired Vestal, then back to the purple-haired one. "He does, does he?" he questioned menacingly.

"What are you trying to say!? That Alice is better than Runo!?" Dan shouted at the Vestal, but instead got an answer from Shun.

"What are _you_ trying to say!? That Runo is better than Alice!? That hot-head!?" Shun argued.

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend that!" Dan yelled back at the ninja.

"Everyone knows that Alice is so much butter!! She's nice _and_ she's a great brawler!!" Shun barked at his best friend.

"She's not even your girlfriend!!!" Dan snapped back.

That set Shun off. "You want to take this outside!?"

"Hell yeah!!!" Dan snarled. Marucho was now hiding behind Ace, frightened for dear life.

"What is going on here!?" Mira shouted from the hall then appeared at the entrance to the room.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" Both Dan and Shun shouted at her, causing her to get a sweat drop and cower behind Ace.

"Let's go then!!" Dan bellowed and Shun followed him out the door, dragging Baron with them.

"You're not out of this yet!!" Shun whispered menacingly at the fan boy. Who mouthed "Help me" to the others. They shook their heads frantically, not wanting to get involved in World War III. At the sight of this, Baron shut his eyes and prayed to be spared.

Once they were outside, Drago's roar and Ingram's screech was heard and so was falling rocks and frightened Bakugan running for their lives.

"W-we're only l-lucky that M-masquerade wasn't here," Marucho stated, shaking. Ace and Mira just nodded, at a loss for words.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**A/N: **I _love _this chapter!! Just imagine if it really happened!! If only I knew something about animation… Hope you liked it!! Please review!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! WORLD WAR III!!!!!!!!!!! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!!


	9. Ill

**A/N:** Hooray!!! A Shun/Alice chapter for Shun/Alice fans!!! *Cheers, applause, and whistles* However, being the stubborn, little fan girl that I am, they're only going to be best friends. Sorry!!! Anyways, I should get on with it to make up for the disappointment… *dodges brick* Just let me say the disclaimer!! I do not own Bakugan!!

**O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O**

**Ill:**

The red-head lay on the bed; the only sign that she was still alive was the rise and fall of her breathing. No, she wasn't dying, she just had a fever. She felt so terrible, that she'd been in bed all day, barely moving. The Ventus Ninja sat beside her bed, watching her. Her so-called 'boyfriend' and 'protector' was in New Vestroia, helping the Bakugan Resistance with something.

"Alice?" Shun asked her quietly and shook her shoulder gently, hoping she would wake up.

No response. He sighed and continued dabbing her forehead with a wet towel, hoping her fever would come down. He'd been in her room all day, watching over her. He dipped the towel once more into the water and noticed the fact that it was getting warmer. He took the bowl and headed for the kitchen for some ice.

When he came back he saw Alice trying to get out of bed and hurried to her side. "Alice, don't get up," he told her and gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"Shun?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"W-where's Masquerade?" she asked.

It stung that Alice was looking for Masquerade when he was right here in front of her. But he answered anyway, "He's at New Vestroia helping the Bakugan Resistance with something."

"I hope he's alright," she mumbled.

There she was with a fever, barely able to move without hurting herself, and she worries about _him._ "You should worry about yourself, Alice. He'll be fine," he assured her. Actually, he wished that Masquerade _isn't _fine. The only thing keeping Shun from strangling Masquerade himself was that they both wanted to make Alice happy.

"How long have you been here?" she asked again.

"Long enough to know you shouldn't get up and that you need me," he replied.

"Shun?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

"Anything for you, Alice," he answered.

**O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O**

**A/N: **No, Alice is not going to die!!! She'll be in the next chapter. But keep in mind that the chapters are a few days apart, so Alice will be alright. Hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	10. Jewel

**A/N: **Because I want to try and make everyone happy, here is a Shun/Alice chapter for Shun/Alice fans!!! *crowd cheers, whistles, applause* I know, I know; I'm wonderful, aren't I? However, I did say I was sticking to Masquerade/Alice, just because I'm stubborn. But because I want to try to make everyone happy, somewhat, I made this chapter!!! Shun and Alice have a crush on each other and _no _Alice is not two-timing!!! Just read the freaking chapter, okay!? All will be explained in due time… I do not own Bakugan for the 34th time. And I was counting…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Jewel:**

A red-headed girl was walking through the park, her red curls getting slightly ruffled by the light breeze. Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed by a pair of eyes belonging to a young, dark-haired ninja. The boy wasn't going to do anything horrible to her I assure you, just making sure she got home safely. Since her other so-called 'protector' wasn't going to be around for a few days, this was his chance to give her a gift he's been wanting her to have. If only the other boy mentioned earlier left her alone even for just a few minutes…

The boy got ahead of her, making sure the girl didn't see him. He didn't want her to think that he was some kind of stalker after all. He landed lightly on the ground behind an oak tree. He walked out from behind, making it seem like he was just taking a walk himself.

"Shun? What are you doing here?" the girl asked with no hint of suspicion at all.

"Hello, Alice. I was just taking a walk. How about you?" he replied quietly.

"Just taking a walk too. It was just too lovely outside to stay indoors," she explained.

"Oh. Well then, would you like to continue your walk with me?" he asked and held his arm out like a gentleman.

"Why yes I would," she answered politely and took his arm.

After a few moments of walking in silence the boy whispered, "Alice, there's something I want to give you."

"What might that be?"

"I would have given it to you earlier, but I couldn't find a chance," he explained.

She laughed, "I understand."

They stopped walking and turned to face each other. The dark-haired boy took out a long, black box from inside his jacket and handed it to her.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

She did as she was told and found a sparkling, silver bracelet inside. There were 6 different-sized, snowflake-looking charms hanging from the bracelet. Each of the charms had a green jewel encrusted in the center. She took it from the box and held it up. The wind blew and the charms hit each other, making soft, tinkling sounds, sounding like a tiny wind chime.

"Oh, Shun. It's so beautiful," she breathed.

"I hope you'll remember me every time the wind blows," he replied.

"I'll wear it always. Thank you, Shun," she said and moved closer to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She blushed and he did too, which was unusual for him. She wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and Shun helped her with the clasp.

"I'll always be there for you if you need me, Alice," he whispered and kissed her once more, then left. Leaving Alice in a daze and staring in awe at the beautiful bracelet.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**A/N: **I hope you liked it!! No, Alice is not two-timing!! In my opinion, kissing someone else who is not your boyfriend lightly on the lips is not two-timing. Besides, you know you like it!!! Please review!! *puppy-dog eyes* If you do, I'm so going to write a different story for Shun and Alice.


	11. How Many Kids?

**A/N: **This is a **Dan/Runo** chapter!! Some mild humor, no promises though. You know there's always something funny with Dan/Runo, disaster lurks just around the corner!!! I have an _**awesome **_idea for the next chapter!!! No, don't skip to the next chapter!!! Okay, I do not own Bakugan.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Kids:**

_--------Runo's room-------_

"You know, Runo, thanks for hitting me on the head when I needed it," Dan thanked her, which was very unusual for him.

"And what about all those times when you _didn't_ need it?" she challenged him.

"I don't care, I still love you," he replied sweetly then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, Dan."

"Runo?"

"Yes, Dan?"

"Do you want a dog or a cat?" he asked his girlfriend.

"What?"

"You know, for when we get married and have a house of our own…" Dan explained.

"A-are you really that serious, Dan? I mean, how do you know I won't break up with you or you won't break up with me? What if we find someone else?" Runo whispered.

"Don't say that!!" Dan shouted and turned his girlfriend towards him. "I'll never leave you, Runo!!

"Really?"

"Yeah!! Now do you want a dog or a cat?" Dan answered.

Runo laughed, "I want a cat. They're so fluffy, and they're low maintenance."

"I don't know what you said, but a cat it is!!" Dan decided.

"There is something else I want though…" Runo mumbled, blushing.

"What's that?" Dan asked, curious.

She mumbled something and Dan leaned in closer to hear. "Sorry, didn't catch it."

She mumbled it again and he caught the end of her answer, "… kids…"

"Um, well…" Dan stuttered. Kids?? They were too young!! They weren't even old enough to get married!! This would count as an awkward moment for both of them right now…

"I don't mean right away!!! Of course not!!! I'm just saying that I want kids when we're married and all that," Runo quickly explained and Dan let out a sigh of relief.

"How many do you want then?" he purred into her ear.

"More than two!!" she shouted then added, "As long as they don't take after you that is."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Dan barked.

"I just don't want them to annoy me too much like you do…"

"Well, I don't want to have kids that take after _you_!! Wouldn't want them having temper tantrums, now would we?" Dan snapped at her.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, DANIEL KUSO!?" Runo yelled, making Dan scoot away from her and cringe into the wall.

And you can predict what happened next…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter!! Please review!!


	12. Sugar Baby Love

**A/N:** This chapter is pretty much about every pairing in Bakugan that I can think of. After all, this chapter is about love… So, as you can tell, this chapter will be **very mushy** considering the fact that I set it on Valentine's Day. I should probably go hide in Antarctica with Clone Girl, because Shun/Alice fans will probably persecute me for what's going to happen… I do not own Bakugan, who knows how bad it will be if I did…? Oh, this is filled with love quotes by the way!!! And I do not own any of them; they didn't come from me either!! Well, some of them did…

**(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)**

**Valentine's Day!!!!**

_----Alice's house-----_

The familiar crystalline light filled the red-head's bedroom and a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Masquerade greeted her. She turned to him and he kissed her lightly.

Alice giggled then pulled away. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too. But, I thought the Resistance needed your help with something back in New Vestroia…"

"They _did_ need my help. But did you really think I wouldn't finish it in time for February 14th?" he asked her.

"Good point," she agreed.

"Where do you want to go? Because you know I can bring you anywhere…" he said and held up the black Dimensional Transporter.

"You know I can't go anywhere that's out of town," she reminded him.

"Please!! We go to the park in Wardington City and your Grandfather didn't know. We could go to Antarctica and he wouldn't even have any clue!!" Masquerade countered.

"Let's go to the park in Wardington City then!!" Alice quickly decided.

"What if I got annoyed at you for always wanting to go there? What if I broke up with you?" the blonde, masked boy challenged.

"Don't say that!! I trust you with my life!!" Alice answered.

"How do you know you can trust me?"

"I just know I can. Besides, love is giving someone the power to break your heart…" she replied and Masquerade looked at her sadly because of her answer. She continued, "But trusting them not to."

He kissed her once more, then teleported her to their favorite spot: a huge willow tree, near the edge of a lake in Wardington City.

They just sat there, looking up at the sky… Until Alice broke the silence, eager to know the answer to her question. "Masquerade, what would you do if you had to choose between loving me and breathing?"

He thought it over for a moment, and then smiled at her, "I would use my last breath to say 'I love you'."

"Oh, Masquerade, you're so sweet," she said, touched by what he said and then pressed her lips to his once again.

_----Shun's house----_

A young boy was sitting on top of the roof, watching the same sun and the same sky that everyone else is watching. His grandfather climbed up and observed his grandson, worried.

"Shun, are you sure about your decision of letting her go?" his grandfather asked the dark-haired ninja worriedly.

"I am. If you love someone, let them go. If they come back to you, then they are yours forever. And if they don't, then it wasn't meant to be…" Shun answered.

His grandfather was silent and he continued, "Besides, just because somebody doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you at all. I'm lucky to be Alice's best friend."

"But what about your heart?" his grandfather questioned.

Shun looked at his grandfather and replied, "Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all."

"Very wise, Shun. To the world you are one person, but I know that someday, you'll be the world to one person," his grandfather told him proudly.

"Actually, I think that day was yesterday…" Shun stood, smiling. "I have to go, Gramps. I'm going to be late for my date." He leaped down from the roof and onto the ground below, then disappeared outside…

_----In Runo's room----_

A girl with blue hair lay on her bed, exhausted, while her boyfriend watched over her…

"Sleep, Runo. You're tired," Dan told her.

"I wouldn't be so tired if it wasn't for the awesome date my boyfriend set up for me," she teased, making Dan blush.

"It was nothing…" Dan replied.

After a few minutes of Runo tossing and turning in bed, she shouted, "I can't sleep, Dan!!! And I've already tried!! This is all your fault!!!!"

"What!? It's my fault that you're tired but how is it my fault that you can't sleep!?!?" Dan shouted back at her.

"Because you make reality so much better than my dreams that I can't shut my eyes!!!!" Runo yelled and kissed him dead on the lips.

"Are those two arguing again?" Mrs. Misaki asked her husband, while cooking.

"They are. But it shows they care enough to notice the other screwed up and care enough to mention it to the person so they could fix it," Mr. Misaki explained.

_-------Australia------_

A boy with blonde hair and a girl with silver hair were sitting on a bench, resting from their date.

"Julie? Have I ever made you cry?" Bill suddenly asked his girlfriend.

"Not that I can remember…Why'd you ask, Billy?" Julie replied, surprised by his boyfriend's question.

"I just heard from somewhere that no man is worth a woman's tears. And if they find the man who is, he'll never make you cry," Billy answered, blushing.

"Oh, Billy, you are so romantic!!!" Julie squealed, then gave him a peck on the cheek… and ran…

"There's more where that came from!! But you're going to have to catch me first!!!" Julie shouted.

"Julie, wait for me!!!"

_-----China-----_

A spiky-haired, brunette stood in front of a door. He knocked and after a few seconds, a girl with purple hair and red clothes opened the door.

"Joe? Why'd you come to visit me on such short notice?" Chan asked the brunette.

"Well, there's this thing I've been feeling. I missed you that's why I came here. And everytime I'm around you, I feel nervous and I want to k-k-ki-" he started but Chan pulled him inside and kissed him gently.

"Kiss me? I'm afraid your heart is malfunctioning, but don't worry; it's desirable. This malfunction weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise, and lips to pucker. It's called love," she explained and kissed him again, placing her arms around his neck and Joe wrapping his arms around her waist.

**(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)**

**A/N: **I told you it was mushy. Just a reminder: none of these quotes are mine!! Well, some of them might be and I just forgot… Hope you liked it!! Please review!!!


	13. Money Mayhem

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I had to work on my other Bakugan story. This chapter is about **Dan/Runo**!!!! Like all the authors on this website, I do not own Bakugan at all.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Money:**

A brunette was on a date with her blue-haired girlfriend. Then suddenly, he bent down and picked something up. He held it up to examine it and then…

"I HIT THE JACKPOT!!!!!!" Dan shouted.

The people around stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the crazy young man. Dan got a sweat drop and was clueless as to how to make these people look away.

"Shut up!!" Runo hissed then turned to the crowd. "Sorry!! My friend had a sugar rush!! Everything's fine!!!"

Mutters along the lines of "poor girl taking care of her crazy friend" were heard and the people continued what they were doing and ignored the couple.

"What'd you find?" Runo asked him and snatched the piece of paper in his hands.

"OMG!! This is a thousand dollar bill!!" Runo declared and held it up. Then she began muttering, "All the things I could buy with this one piece of green paper…"

Dan snatched it back from her greedy hands and yelled at her, "Finders keepers!!"

"Give it back!! You're the one who always busted us!!!" Runo shouted, trying to grab the piece of paper.

Dan tried to push her away and said, "Okay, fine. We'll split it!! Five hundred for both of us."

"One problem: we can't split it!! If we give it to an adult for two-five hundred dollar bills, they'll question us!!!" Runo pointed out.

"Well, let's spend five hundred then. To the mall!!!!" Dan pointed in the direction of the mall like he was leading an army.

_-----In the mall!!!----_

"Well? Like you girls say: shop till you drop!!!!" Dan imitated and even tried to pose like a girl.

Runo was silent then slowly she said, "Don't do that again. It's disturbing…"

Runo went to the clothes department and Dan to the video games department. They could practically buy a whole shelf of what they want, but since they only had a pair of arms, they could only carry a few items.

They met back at the register to pay for all the stuff. When they finally reached the counter, they dropped everything they had.

"$478," the cashier said and Dan flashed the $1000 dollar bill.

She took it and inspected it, a frown replaced her smile and she turned to the two, "This… is counterfeit."

The pair's eyes widened and they looked at each other. In all the excitement, they had forgotten to check if it was the real thing!!

"W-what…?"

The cashier held up the bill to the light and there was only one person on the bill.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me, kids," the cashier said and stepped from behind the counter towards Dan and Runo.

"Time to go?" Runo asked nervously.

"…Yeah!!" Dan shouted and they turned on their heel and ran.

"!#!$$W$$^%&^^^&$$#$()(*&^!" the cashier yelled at them.

"This is all YOUR FAULT!!!" Runo shouted and hit Dan on the head with her purse.

"Do you have bricks in that thing!?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**A/N: **Hope you liked it!! Writing about Runo/Dan is easy for me. Maybe because it's easy to imagine Runo getting angry at Dan for something... Please review!!


	14. Stay Near Me

**A/N:** Hello!! Thank you for waiting patiently for me… or impatiently… Whatever, I'm just glad you waited for me!! Since people asked oh so nicely, this will be a **Shun/Alice** chapter. I need to see if I still have my ability to make mushy chapters… Heheheheheh… I do not own Bakugan for the, I don't know, 40th time?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Near:**

An orange-haired beauty was running through the forest, trying to lose her best friend, a dark-haired boy. She wasn't angry or anything, she was just playing a game with him. She felt strangely playful and adventurous today. And what better person to play with than a young ninja.

"Alice, wait for me!!" Shun called to her.

"Come on, Shun!! You can go faster than that!!!" she shouted back to him as she ducked some low branches.

"Masquerade made it very clear that I should be near you at all times in this forest!! Who knows what kind of wild animals live here!!" he reminded her.

"It's just one time, Shun!! Come on!!!"

"Ugh!! If we become lunch it's all your fault!!!" he laughed and put on a burst of speed to catch up with her.

He decided to use the trees to his advantage; he climbed up a huge tree and leapt from branch to branch, gaining on the girl without her knowledge.

"I lost him," she whispered as she looked back.

Suddenly, Shun dropped from above and in front of her. She was running too fast and would've ended up crashing into him if he hadn't caught her in his arms. They laughed breathlessly and Alice tried to get out of his embrace, but Shun held her to his chest.

"Thanks, Shun."

"Your welcome, Alice," he replied. "There's something I need to show you by the way…"

He led her through the dense forest and after a few minutes of walking, they heard… thunder? No, it wasn't thunder, it was a cloudless sky. As they got nearer and nearer, the sound became louder and more distinct. It was water crashing on rocks!! A waterfall!!!

Knowing what was ahead, she walked faster until Shun parted a curtain of vines and revealed a towering waterfall that sprayed mist through the already cold air. Alice tried getting near the waterfall, but it became too cold and she was getting very wet. The water came down that powerfully.

"Wow… I love it, Shun…" Alice breathed.

"I'm glad," Shun replied quietly.

After a few hours of sitting there and talking about casual and random things, Alice stood up and decided to play a game of tag… again…

"Alice!! Wait for me!!" Shun shouted.

"Catch me if you can!!!" she cried and blew a raspberry.

After some distance form the waterfall, she hid behind a huge maple tree as Shun passed by calling out her name. She giggled and peeked from behind the tree to see that this time, she had really lost Shun.

"I better go and let him see I'm alright," she murmured and went in the direction she saw Shun go.

"Shun!!! Where are you!?" she cried out.

It didn't seem like she was going anywhere, everything looked so similar wherever she turned. Alice feared she was going around in circles, and the sky was getting darker and darker by the minute.

"Shun!!! This isn't funny anymore!!!" she yelled, a frantic edge in her voice.

No reply.

Alice started to run in the direction she thought would lead her out the forest, but the truth was, she only got deeper into the forest. Finally, the sun set, taking all its warm and comforting light with it.

She gave up and finally collapsed to her knees. If you were lost, you should stay in one place right? But this was a forest; it would be a miracle if Shun or someone else will find her in less than a day. She cradled her knees and wept. If she had just listened to Shun, she wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Alice had been there for minutes or hours, she didn't know. But she heard someone call her name just the same. She turned her head in the direction of the voice and before she knew it, she was running towards it.

"ALICE!!!!!" it called.

"Over here!!!" Alice shouted.

In seemingly no time at all, she found herself in Shun's arms. She leaned onto his chest and sobbed tears of joy.

"See? This is why I wanted you to stay near me," he chuckled quietly and rubbed her back soothingly.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Not a word of this to anyone. Especially, Masquerade."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: **And there you have it!! Hope the Shun/Alice fans out there like it!! I think I used up all my mushiness in the other Bakugan story… Shoot… Please review!!


	15. One and Only

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't been updating. I had an idea for this chapter but I got a Fiction Press account and got and idea that was so complicated that I needed to write it down. Gomenasai!! Patawad!!! Man, I need a vacation… A _real_ vacation. I should get on with it shouldn't I? *dodges brick* Okay!! Point made!! This is an **Ace/Mira chapter!! **I do not own Bakugan, yada yada.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**One:**

She couldn't believe her eyes. She just couldn't; it was horrible and it hurt. It hurt but she just couldn't look away for some reason. Maybe it was because she needed some sort of proof that it wasn't true, but the longer she watched the more she just got _hurt._ She just didn't want to believe it.

The red-haired girl stood behind a tree, watching from the safety of its shadows. Mira was here because Ace had asked her out, and she was more than thrilled to accept his invitation. But when she got there, a blonde girl had approached Ace. After what seemed like an eternity of watching, the girl hugged Ace and he hugged her back. Then he wrote something on a piece of paper the girl had given him and gave it back to her.

Mira could've endured that. But then before the mystery blonde left, she saw her gave Ace a peck on the cheek and then run off. The sight was too much for her to bear; she ran back to the Misaki residence, where she currently stayed, and went in Runo's room and slammed it shut.

She buried her face in one of the white pillows and wept. Runo and Julie had seen her and were worried for their heart-broken friend. Mira was surprised they hadn't come up the room and tried to comfort her; she hadn't locked the door because it wasn't her room. But she was thankful for that; she just wanted to be alone for a while and cry her eyes out.

Ace could've given her an honest answer. He could've stood Mira up and told her that he didn't feel the same way she did for him. Instead, she just had to see his _real _girlfriend. Mira deserved an honest answer, didn't she?

She replayed what she had seen over and over in her mind and cried herself to sleep.

_---Hours later----_

Mira was jerked awake by screaming, shouting, and yelling from downstairs. It was now night; the dark sky was filled with stars and a bright crescent moon. She listened to the commotion downstairs; Runo was pretty angry about something, but Mira couldn't make out what it was. There was Julie's voice, and an unknown male's. The male's voice wasn't angry though, it was pleading and sad.

After a few minutes, Mira heard footsteps going up the stairs and she went under the covers and pretended to be asleep. The door was opened and shut quickly and loud panting was heard. She felt the bed sink beside her and someone placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Mira? Are you alright?" the voice asked. It was Ace.

She buried her head deeper in her pillow and refused to answer.

"Mira, what did I do wrong?" he asked desperately. That made Mira's blood boil in anger and she quickly sat up, startling Ace.

"What did you do wrong!? You don't need to pretend, Ace!!" He was about to interrupt but Mira continued. "I SAW IT ALL!!!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Don't act dumb!! If you didn't like me, you could've at least given me a straight answer!!!" she shouted furiously and turned her back to him.

"…What…? Mira, I… I love you…" was Ace's reply.

"Save it for your blonde girlfriend!!" she snapped back even though she was now crying once again.

"_You're_ my girlfriend, Mira… " he whispered and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Just shut it, Ace. I saw her kiss you at the park." She turned her head to face him and Ace captured her lips in a warm kiss. As much as she was angry with Ace, Mira didn't want to break the kiss; it was so full of love and passion.

"You're my one and only, Mira..." Ace whispered in between kisses.

Finally, they broke for air and looked into each others eyes. Ace cupped Mira's cheek and asked, "Is that enough proof for you?"

Mira nodded then stammered, "W-who's the g-girl from t-the park t-then?"

"Oh, her. She's just a fan asking for an autograph and a kiss," he replied calmly.

"Oh. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, Ace…" she apologized sincerely.

"It's alright. You know, it's not that late if you want to continue our date…" Ace said mischievously.

"Let's go, then!!!" Mira shouted and led him downstairs.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**A/N: **Hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	16. Priceless and Precious

**A/N: **Hello!!! Yes, I'm still alive!!! Too bad for those of you who wanted me dead!!! SUCKS FOR YOU!!!! WHAT'CHA GONNA DO NOW BITCHES!? Um, sorry about that. Just wanted to get it all out. Gomenasai!! I am back and better than ever!! Or worse… My arm's been hurting because I played tennis in school… It still hurts. I should stick to badminton. Sorry I haven't been updating but I've taken an interest in writing love poems (I know *gag*), 8th Grade is brutal, and I've been having major writer's block. This is why I decided to work on another fanfic. Gomenasai!!! I have a social life too!! Granted, it's not much of a social life… DON'T KILL ME!!!!! I'M WORKING ON IT, OKAY!? JESUS ON TOAST!! Ahem… Sorry, I've been watching Abridged stuff on YouTube… Hehe… So anyway, probably should get on with it. I do not own Bakugan in any way, shape, or form. Slightly OOC characters by the way…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Precious and Priceless (this story pretty much applies to both):**

"GODDAMN IT!!! Where the hell is it!?"

Blankets and pillows were strewn everywhere. Furniture had been turned over. Clothes were loosely hanging from the doorknob or the lamp. Books were scattered across the floor, some missing a few pages. But still, it was nowhere to be found. How could she have lost it!? How could she have lost something she took everywhere with her!? Something within sight and was always dangling from her wrist!! HOW!?

"…Alice…?"

The orange-haired girl turned around. There were dark circles under her eyes which were not their usual bright chestnut brown. She just realized she lost it a few days ago, before she went to sleep. She decided to look for it the day after, considering the noise she would be making and the little light, but she had been unable to sleep. As the first rays of sun shone through her window, she immediately got out of bed and looked for it. Days later, she was still unable to find it.

"What the…? Alice, what happened?" the blonde asked from the doorway. He cautiously stepped over the remains of vases and torn books and made his way over to the girl who was now digging through the pillows, causing feathers to fly everywhere.

"I'm looking for something," Alice answered curtly.

That much Masquerade was able to tell, but what of the room? He guessed that whatever she was looking for was pretty important considering the fact that the room looked like ground zero, she was swearing, and she looked… Well, Alice could look prettier to put it mildly.

"What exactly…?" he pressed.

"Something. Just help me look for it," she snapped.

Masquerade raised an eyebrow, though it was not visible under the mask he wore. _That _never happened before. But still, his calm exterior did not betray the confusion and curiosity raging inside him.

"Alice, how are you going to find anything in here…?"

Orange locks flew about as her head snapped up and for what seemed like the first time, turned and looked around at the room. It was a total pigsty. Not in the way that it was dusty, but the way it looked like a storm went through it, it was worse than Dan's room, and that was saying something. It's not like there were scratches across the wall and mud on the floor, but it might as well have, couldn't make it worse.

She sighed in resignation and plopped down on the bed, though it was unrecognizable because of the various items piled on top. She looked around for a pillow to bury her face into, but realized that all were out of reach or only had a few feathers as their remains. So instead, she settled for her hands and wept.

It was strange. In all the time that she had been searching, she had never once cried or even come close to crying. The work and sleep deprivation was also catching up to her; she now felt exhausted and fatigued.

Alice felt the bed sink beside her though she took no notice. Warm arms enveloped her as she was pulled to someone's chest and could hear the steady rise and fall of breathing and a healthy heartbeat. She leaned in and turned her head toward the beat and sobbed uncontrollably as a hand rubbed her arm lethargically.

"Would you like to tell me the whole story of why you ransacked your own room?" Masquerade asked in a slightly lighthearted tone.

He felt Alice's unseen nod against his chest and she spoke. "I l-lost it… It w-was p-precious and p-priceless… Nothing could e-ever r-replace it… I s-should've taken b-better care of it…"

She spoke so softly that Masquerade could barely hear her. This was getting them nowhere. But from what she said, Masquerade could gather that she had apparently lost something _very _important that couldn't be replaced. But what was it?

Masquerade looked down and the sight that greeted him surprised him. Alice was sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened. He smiled and gently lay her down on what was left of the bed, then planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

He turned and was about to leave when something caught his eye. There was something peeking out of one of Alice's inside pockets… He took it out and examined it.

It was a sparkling sliver bracelet with snowflake charms that had a green jewel encrusted in the center…

Realizing that Alice would not want to lose such a beautiful thing, he gingerly set it down on the bedside table and left, closing the door quietly. Where she got that bracelet would be another question for another day.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**A/N: **Hope you liked it!! Really sorry for not updating!! Please review!!!


	17. Quiet Bonding Time

**A/N: **You'll probably be shocked by this chapter. What you'll be shocked _about…_ Well, just read and see. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough, cough* So… I do not own Bakugan and I probably never will.

)(~~*~~)(

**Quiet:**

The setting sun tinted the sky with hues of warm oranges and yellow while the Goddess of Love shone brighter and the Moon Goddess Selene glowed silver as darkness took over the sky. A cool, gentle breeze lightly ruffled the ebony hair of a teenage boy who was probably one of the few who admired the natural beauty of the scene before him. The roof was the perfect place when he wanted to get away from the light and sounds of the city, gaze at the stars or clouds, or just be alone.

However, that was not the case today.

A little ways from him sat an orange-haired maiden who was also looking at the breath-taking sight before her. She too wanted to get away from the ruckus of not only the city, but also of her friends.

Or was it just because this was one of the few moments where she could be alone with him?

It was one of the rare moments where there was only the two of them, yet they need not talk. Neither of them did not need to break the silence for it did not separate them but rather made them closer to each other.

After all, actions speak louder than words.

The stillness was soon broken by the one who was most unlikely to break it though.

Alice felt a warm and tender hand come on top of her own, but she did not turn to look at Shun. Instead, she moved closer to him, rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes while he smiled down at her.

Indeed, actions speak louder than words.

)(~~*~~)(

**A/N: **Don't ask why I wrote it, I just did. Why I'm shouting less often, I've become mellow. I don't even know what's happening around me anymore… Need to find out why… Must be the ton of schoolwork and drawings that my friends want me to make for them… Please review!! I live for compliments!! XD

By the way, in case you're interested, bored, have nothing to do etc… I have a deviant art account. Copy and paste the link in my profile. I'm pretty new so I haven't put up a lot of art… And I need to put up my Bakugan drawings… But check it out if you wish…


	18. Growing Restless

**Restless:**

_Drip, drip, drip…_

By the time he got some sleep he was sure it would be daybreak by then and then he would have to move again for he cannot stay in a place that he knew next to nothing about…

Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to have gone to the mountains alone to train. Had he learned nothing from Skyress? Having been here before didn't help him either, for so much had changed in New Vestroia.

And now he was here.

Alone.

With no one to rely on and no one to help him.

The raven-haired boy wondered if his friends back on Earth even realized that he was gone.

He wondered if he would ever be able to get back home.

He had no choice but to keep moving. If he just lay there nothing would happen and it was guaranteed he'd never get back. He had to keep moving to save Skyress and the other Guardian Bakugan. That was his goal.

He had to keep moving to get home…

He had to get home to see the orange-haired girl with large warm chestnut brown eyes…

_Alice…_

)(~~*~~)(

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

Something was amiss. She could feel it.

_What _was wrong she didn't know. No clue whatsoever. But there was this feeling at the pit of her stomach that told her something was definitely wrong…

Had something happened to one of her friends? Should she call Runo to tell her about this deep sense of foreboding? By chance her blue-haired friend might even know what was unsettling her or maybe have a solution for it or hopefully both.

With resolution she stood up from her chair and made her way to the already open laptop.

To her surprise the screen turned from a colorful bouncing cube to the anxious face of her friend she was just thinking about.

)(~~*~~)(

So Drago had come back and asked for Dan's help and left the girls…

Another crisis in New Vestroia…

Yet she knew neither of those were what made her feel unease…

_What then?_


	19. Strong

**Strong:**

"_You'll be fine. I know you can do it."_

Could she?

She felt empty without Masquerade. How was _she_ supposed to help fight a power-hungry Bakugan!? And how does she know that all that knowledge about Bakugan didn't come from Masquerade and not her!? Why couldn't he leave _after _the battle!?

She wasn't that spiky-haired kid on TV whom she recalled was Yugi Motou!! She wasn't able to fight by herself like Yugi can without _his _alter ego (_I couldn't help making the reference_ ^-^').

Or could she?

Would she be able to help the Brawlers without her alter ego? _He_ was the former #1 Bakugan Brawler, not her. Knowing about the game was _very _different from playing it…

But how could she know? She's only played Bakugan once and lost.

But that was the point, how _could _she know if she never tried again?

Yet, if she failed, it might mean the destruction of the whole world… She couldn't bear to have the weight of the world on her shoulders…

What would _Masquerade _do?

Well, for starters, he would probably walk among the remains of the world --- chin held high and smirk in place --- like he was the king and this was his kingdom. It sounded like him…

_Before _he changed.

If it weren't for that decision, Dan and Drago… Well, she didn't even want to think about that.

Well, even if he was on the side of good, he'd probably still act like nothing happened if the world ends because of him. Probably.

Well, if she and Masquerade were one and the same, she probably had the ability to act like that. Only a little differently…

She wouldn't do things exactly his way, but she could still help save Earth.

Besides, she wasn't alone.

She had her friends to help her when she needs it. Although this time, she needed to do this alone to prove that she could stand on her own feet.

She needed to be strong.

Although, when her friends leave her…

That would be a worse fate…

When a certain black-haired ninja is gone…

Then it would truly be the end of the world for her.


	20. Teacher Time

**Time/Taught:**

_Time is the greatest teacher but also the cruelest; first he gives the test, and then teaches the lesson._

No truer words were spoken.

That one decision --- _his decision_ --- had a bigger impact than he had thought and expected. Or had he done it _because he had known_ the outcome of his actions?

"_What made you do it?"_

Not even he can answer that. But must he have a reason for everything he does? He could take an educated guess though…

_Had _he done it because he knew it would make all the difference in the world?

If he did, he certainly didn't do it to be the hero. No, it was definitely much easier being a villain. Maybe he just gradually lost his touch as time passed by.

Or maybe he lost his touch because of the goody-goody Brawlers…

Specifically, the brown-eyed Russian girl with orange locks that he was currently staying with… Not like he had a choice…

She didn't even brawl!! But for some reason, she immediately caught the spiky blonde's eye the first time he saw her. One reason was undoubtedly her beauty (just because he was the bad guy, didn't mean that he didn't have his eyes open to 'stuff' that did not concern Bakugan) and the other reason was definitely the fact that she actually _cared _for the Bakugan. It's not like Bakugan die in battle… Though if you were facing him, they probably _would_ die…

But lately and just before he made his not-so-little decision a year ago, the girl had captured his attention and perhaps her kindness rubbed off on him…

And no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, it _felt _like he saved Dan and Drago (if someone told him that he would save the two idiots, he would have thought the asker was insane) _for Alice._

Maybe he really was losing his touch… Or maybe he just learned his lesson --- hell, no. Was Father Time messing with him!? He didn't want to play his little games anymore!! He didn't ask to be Alice's counselor!!!

"Why..?" he sighed, exasperated.

He looked over at the slumbering form on the bed and watched the gentle rise and fall of her gentle breathing. Careful not to wake her, he crossed the room in a few steps to the tangled heap of blankets and limbs that was Alice and watched her intently as if the answer would come to him by monitoring her.

As if feeling his intense stare, Alice's hand slowly rose into the air and swatted an imaginary fly while Masquerade tentatively took a few steps back. Then Alice slowly withdrew her hand and turned to face the slightly open window, her face lit by the silver moonlight and her hair getting slightly ruffled by the breeze.

The blonde sighed again and walked back to the bedside.

One minute…

Two…

Three…

Five…

Eight…

The answer just wasn't going to come to him anytime soon.

Cautiously, he brushed away orange strands from the sleeping angel's face and made his way back to his spot by the window. He'd just have to wait then… Hopefully, the time would come when he'd know. By that time, what else would he have learned from time and the girl before him?


End file.
